


The Powerhouse of the Team (or was that cell?)

by Not_A_Myope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dom!Lena, Dom/sub, F/F, Kara is Lena's hot/cute neighbor and Lena can't cope, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena finds out Kara is a famous US Women's soccer player, Porn With Plot, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Myope/pseuds/Not_A_Myope
Summary: “Miss Luthor.” Kara softly greets in a husky voice, no doubt tired and strained from a full day’s activity of soccer practice.The voice and title suddenly reminds Lena of last night’s events when it shouldn’t have, but it sounded eerily close to the sub’s voice and - for God’s sake - now she finds herself staring at muscular arms and wonders what it would look like in those silk restraints that she used to tie up her sub.And fucking dammit all! She was already struggling with her slight obsession on Kara her neighbor - her adorably cute, and awkward neighbor who was probably as vanilla as they come with arms Lena wishes she could feel under her fingers...“...Kara.” Lena smiles, “Now I know what that duffel bag is for.”Kara nervously laughs, “Um. Yeah.” She nods.“Wait, you two know each other?” Jillian asks, pointing between the two of them.“Yeah coach.” Kara nods.“We’re actually neighbors.” Lena offers.orKara is Lena's adorably hot new neighbor and Lena is kind of obsessed. So she goes to a D/S bar and maybe starts to take her sexual fantasies and frustration on a new sub that sort of reminds her of Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

_Thank the Babylonians for creating alcohol._

 

Lena's head is light and buzzing, the corner of her lips is lifted and she can tell that she’s finally feeling relaxed.

 

God. She needed this after the week she’s had. Taking over and renaming Luthor Corp into L-Corp after Lex stauntly refused to, moving the company base to National City, the _paperwork_ that she’s had to fill out and sign, setting up appointments for all the organizations that the company had been sponsoring or donating to - including some _soccer_ team of which she had to meet tomorrow (Lena didn’t even _know_ that Luthor Corp sponsored sports), moving and settling into a new apartment complex, and seeing her new neighbor, Kara.

 

Kara who had come out of her apartment the first day Lena came, wrapped up in what looked like nothing other than the blanket she swaddled herself in, to grab a package outside her door and shyly grinned and waved at Lena before hastily retreating back into the apartment.

 

Kara who later came and knocked on her door in puffy pants and an oversized sweater with an adorably sheepish look, offering to help Lena move her belongings in.

 

Kara who had effortlessly moved heavy boxes into Lena’s apartment alongside the moving men and expedited the process by over an hour.

 

Kara who would groggily set out of her apartment each morning that week in sweats, skewed glasses, and a fitted workout jacket despite how warm it has been out recently, and would tiredly wave at Lena before departing with a large duffel bag slung over a shoulder.

 

Kara who would adorably stumble back into her apartment at night fidgeting with her glasses as Lena arrived home, hair muddled in her ponytail and in joggers and a tank top while sweat trailed down her muscles.

 

Lena took another sip of her drink, relishing the slight burn before she surveyed the other patrons in the bar from behind her Colombina Half mask - a simple design of dark green with silver patterns at the corners - for someone with gold designs on their mask.

 

A submissive.

 

Her eyes continued scanning through the bar and catches sight of something peculiar, a submissive with what looked like a white mask decorated with white sheer mesh and ornate gold at the temples, toying with some bar food.

 

A rather unusual choice for such a setting. Most patrons simply sat with a drink, some would even bring work with them. Lena often did back in Metropolis.

 

Curiosity piqued, Lena picks up her glass and sashays over to the table with her heels clicking methodically.

 

The submissive seems to have taken notice if the way her head turns toward Lena was any indication, and Lena feels more than sees the submissive’s eyes following her every move, noting the eye sockets had been covered with white mesh.

 

“Miss.” The submissive greets with a small smile. Friendly.

 

Like Kara.

 

Lena raises a hand in greeting that isn’t quite a wave, but was clear in meaning if the twitches at the corner of the submissive’s lips were any indication. “Is this seat taken?”

 

The submissive shakes her head, blonde locks whipping back and forth. “No, go ahead.” She gestures.

 

Lena takes the seat, slowly crossing one leg over the other.

 

The submissive looks down at her food, “Would you like some?”

 

Lena lightly laughs, affirming that she picked the right person to be curious about. “No. Thank you though.”

 

She shrugs, taking another bite of her food.

 

“That’s quite the mask.”

 

The submissive shyly laughs, “Um. Thanks.” She says, “It’s mesh, so I can still see through it.” She indicates to the sockets.

 

“I see.” Lena nods, taking another sip of her drink. “And… What brings you here tonight?”

 

The hand reaching for food freezes, and Lena smirks at seeing red flush down the column of the submissive’s throat. “Well…. I-I…”

 

Lena reaches for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “It’s fine. Just tell me what you like.” She purrs.

 

The submissive shifts, her hand turning to grab hold of Lena’s, and Lena _knows_.

 

“I have a room. How about we go upstairs and… continue this?”

 

The submissive nods, standing and helping Lena up, garnering a wicked smirk.

 

/ / /

 

The room is near barren, simple.

 

Spartan.

 

With only a queen bed set in the center, a nightstand, and a desk and chair.

 

Lena’s purse is already set on the desk, carrying a few number of items she was interested in using.

 

Just imagining them on the submissive thrilled her.

 

“Safe-word?” Lena asks, a dark blue blindfold hanging from one hand as the other lightly trailing down the submissive’s throat.

 

“Mitochondria.” The submissive shyly mumbles, twiddling and tugging at her fingers.

 

Lena pauses, staring at the areas where eyes would be. “Mitcochondria.” She repeats, mostly to herself as a means to remember, before amusement takes over. “Cute.” She simply says, walking behind the other, brushing her fingers against the submissive’s shoulders.

 

“Take off the mask.” She says, placing the band on top of the submissive’s right shoulder. “And place this on.” She takes a few deliberately loud steps back toward the desk to indicate her distance.

 

Simply to let the submissive know that Lena isn’t able to see her face. It was a rule of anonymity that the majority of patrons followed, and Lena was thankful for it.

 

“Okay.”

 

Lena can see the blue band over the submissive’s head, and nods to herself, taking off her own mask to provide more comfort. She sets it onto the desk before turning around and leaning against it.

 

“Turn around, and strip.” She orders. “Start from the top. Go slow.”

 

The blonde hesitates, but compiles nonetheless and begins to delicately unbutton her patterned blouse.

 

When she gets to the last bit, Lena’s eyes zone in on the toned stomach.

 

As the blouse gets shrugged off, Lena purrs at the sight of muscles contracting to showcase abs before her eyes trail up to the submissive’s arms. The muscles become more defined as she reaches back to unclip her bra and Lena breathes out a breath as it hits the floor.

 

Reaching into her purse, she deliberates on what she’d like to do first. “Are you going to tell me what it is you’d like?” Lena asks as the long pencil skirt slides off next.

 

She can hear the submissive shuffle, and a shiver runs down Lena’s spine. She can’t wait to make her say it.

 

To make her beg.

 

She pulls out some a pair of silk scarves, picks up the purse to place on the nightstand for easier access later, and walks back to the now naked submissive. She lightly brushes her hand against the others chest and leans forward to start a slow, languid kiss. Lena purposely maneuvers her onto the bed, gently pushing her down.

 

“Go back some more.” Lena says in between breaths, reaching back to unzip her dress.

 

“O-okay.” The sub obliges as Lena let’s her dress fall, and steps out of it.

 

“Stop.” She says when the sub gets to where she wants. Lena quickly shreds her lingerie before climbing on top. The bed dipping further as she crawls up a bit until she's straddled over the sub's stomach.

 

“Lay back and give me your hands.”

 

The submissive does as she’s told, allowing Lena to grab each wrist and tie them up to the corners of the headboard, garnering a whimper. She lightly tugs at them, and wiggles two fingers underneath to ensure she didn’t cut off blood circulation, “Good?”

 

A nod.

 

Lena grins. “Good.” She says, ghosting her hands down the submissive’s sides, leaving goosebumps on her skin. “And just to make it clear, you will answer with a yes or no Miss or Ma’m. You won’t say anything unnecessary unless you’re uncertain about something or you’re _begging_. Are we clear?”

 

A visible shudder trails down from the sub’s head to her toes. “Yes, miss.”

 

“Good. Now,” Lena leans in close, her mouth whispering into the other’s ear as she slowly ran her hands up and down the submissive’s rib cage and breasts. “I’m going to put a harness and strap-on onto you.” She slowly says, tweaking a nipple and catching a gasp as she presses kisses down from the earlobe to the junction of her neck.

 

“And then,” She initiates another slow kiss, and breaks away “I’m going to fuck myself on it, and you won’t do a thing.” She whispers against the submissive’s mouth.

 

A mixture between a groan and whimper sounds from the submissive’s throat. Lena brings a hand up to the back of the submissive’s head, grabbing hold of a fist full of hair and lightly tugging. “Ah-ah. What do you say?”

 

A moan, “Yes, ma’m.”

 

“Good girl.” Lena hums, rewarding her with another quick kiss. She shuffles up to reach into her purse, and pulls out the aforementioned items, and lube, but doesn’t fasten them immediately.

 

It would be a shame to not explore the body presented to her. Especially if everything turns out well tonight, then perhaps this could be a regular thing between the two.

 

Lena sets the items off to the side, within reach.

 

She swings a leg back around to straddle the other, and starts off with another kiss, tongue peeking out to swipe against lower lips.

 

The moment she feels pressure from the submissive leaning up, Lena moves away with a grin and down to her neck.

 

“Can I leave a mark?” Lena asks against the heated skin, lightly nipping at the column of the submissive’s throat before pressing a kiss at the junction of her shoulder.

 

A groan, and slight creaking from the headboard sounded in protest against restraints as shoulders tense up. “N-no, miss. Please don’t. I-I’m s-“

 

Lena reaches up, pressing a finger to the other’s lips. “Shh. You’re okay. You’re alright.” She shushes, watching the sub visibly relax at the reassurance. “No reason to apologize. It’s alright. I understand.” She pushes herself to sit up and dips her fingers into the blonde’s mouth. “Now, be a good girl and suck.”

 

She watches with hooded eyes as she feels a tongue swirl around between her fingers and suck for a few seconds. “Good girl.” She whispers, pulling her fingers away as she leans back down to kiss and suck at a nipple. “You’re doing fantastic so far, baby. Keep it up and I’ll reward you sooner.” She whispers suggestively, sliding her wet fingers between the submissive’s sleek folds.

 

A guttural moan sounds through the room, muscles contracting as arms flex against the restraints and a dull ache shoots down between Lena’s legs at the sight.

 

She reaches for the harness and dildo, methodically fastening it onto the submissive’s pelvis. “Lift your bottom up, baby.” She says.

 

The submissive complies, allowing Lena to wrap it around, and jerks her hips when Lena caresses and squeezes at the firm ass.

 

“You work out a lot?” Lena grins, running her hands back to strong thighs.

 

“I-I uh-“ the submissive stutters, before lightly shaking her head. Perhaps remembering herself as she firmly nods, “Yes miss.”

 

“Good for me.” Lena purrs before tugging at the strap on.

 

Hips jerk again with a low moan, further stretching the smirk on Lena’s face.

 

“You feel that huh?” Lena asks, reaching for the lube.

 

“Y-yes, miss.” The submissive confirms.

 

“Perfect.” Lena grins as she applies a generous amount of lube. She tosses the bottle once she’s done, and scoots up until she feels the tip brush against her clit. She shudders, circling it a few times before resting the tip against her entrance and she already knows she’s ready. She looks down at the sub’s face with a pointed gaze, despite the fact that the sub couldn’t see her. “Remember, don’t move.” Lena says in reminder, her hands splayed against abs that twitch at the order.

 

“Yes, ma-“ a gasp escapes from the sub’s mouth instead as Lena immediately lowers herself.

 

A low moan shoots out of Lena as her hips set to work. “Fuck.” She breathes, her eyes fluttering close as she can already feel pressure for release building up.

 

She keeps her eyes open though, looking down to watch a taunt neck strain and arms flexing from a tightly clenched fist. A bead of sweat works down from those arms, and Lena remembers another pair of strong arms from earlier that evening.

 

Lena surges forward, pressing kisses against the sub’s neck while she trails her fingers up fluttering abs and to perky nipples that she lightly tweaks and pulls.

 

Another gasp escapes from the blonde, and the headboard creeks again in protest from the restraints. “Miss, please.” She whimpers.

 

Lena groans in pleasure, leaning up for a messy kiss. “What?” She demands more than asks, sliding fingers up to the back of the sub’s head. “Tell me what you want.” She punctuates with a light tug.

 

The sub lets out a guttural groan, but doesn’t say anything. Lena retaliates with a sharp movement from her hips, making another gasp escape from both their lips.

 

“ _Please_ let me touch you.” The sub begs, “Please, please let me touch you. Please let me fuck you. I want to make you cum.”

 

A shudder runs down Lena’s spine and straight to her core, making it flood even more. “Good girl.” Lena rasps out with a kiss, “But not yet.” A pained whimper sounds from the sub that makes Lena press another kiss. “Can you be a good girl for me and wait longer?”

 

Sweat beads down from the sub’s temple, and soft, breathy whines escape from her mouth.

 

Lena tugs harder at her hair, causing a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Y-yes! For you, miss.” She nods, her voice husky and strained. “I can wait for you miss.”

 

“Good girl.” Lena says before beginning another kiss. “It won’t be much longer.” She says in between breaths. “Maybe if you beg more, I’ll reward you sooner, baby.” She suggests.

 

The sub groans, “Please, Miss. I-I can’t wait much longer.” She says, “I want to touch you. Please let me touch you and make you cum.”

 

A shaky breath escapes from Lena’s lips. She was close. “Keep going.”

 

“I want to fuck you. Please, please let me fuck you.” The sub continues, “I-I can’t cum unless I touch you.”

 

That does it, and a low moan escapes from Lena as she surges forward to capture lips in another kiss. Her hips lazily rock against the strap on as she rides the waves until they slow to a halt.

 

She knows she’s not going to be satisfied with just one orgasm, but she takes a moment to recuperate, resting her head against the crook of the sub’s neck before pressing a chaste kiss against her cheek. “Good girl.” She says, rubbing her side reassuringly.

 

She reaches up and easily undoes both knots, but moves the sub’s hands in a circular motion. “Feel okay? No numbness?” She asks as the sub sits up, her hands sliding against Lena’s back until they settle on her ass.

 

“No, ma’m.”

 

“Good,” Lena mumbles with another kiss, loosely resting her hands around the other’s shoulders. “Now fuck me like you begged to do.”

 

The sub immediately springs into action, strong arms reach up, and next thing Lena knows she’s on her back and the strap on is guided into her.

 

“Fuck!”

 

The thrusts start off slow. Deliberate and exploratory, but the sub quickly begins to find the spots that Lena likes and the pace picks up.

 

“Close?” Lena asks, already feeling her own climax slowly build up again. She cants her hips up, meeting most thrusts halfway.

 

A grunted, strangled confirmation is her answer, as she watches sweat working down the other’s face and Lena yanks her head down for a searing kiss.

 

The sub renews her efforts at the action, hips working without abandon to fuck Lena with a slight change in angle. A thrust hits that particular spot at the front of Lena’s wall, tossing her head back with her loudest moan thus far as she arches her spine.

 

The thrusts slow down as the sub pulls back, the building pressure slowly crawling back down into nothing but a low buzz, and before Lena can demand what she is doing, the sub slides the strap-on sharply back into her cunt against the same spot.

 

“Fuck!” Lena cries out, “Again.”

 

The sub obliges, redoubling her efforts and thrusting fast and hard against the same spot, forcing Lena’s climax to near. She can hear needy grunts and whimpers breath into her ear, and she can tell the submissive is close.

 

“Tell me what you need.” Lena gasps out.

 

A helpless whine escapes from the other with a shaky thrust, but the sub’s hips return back to its’ previous rhythm.

 

“Come on baby girl,” Lena breaths, reaching up to golden locks and yanking at it, “Tell me what you need.”

 

“I need- I need you to tell me to-!” the sub trails off in a needy whine.

 

Lena groans, the words unleashing a wave of heat down to cunt. “Then cum.” She orders, “Cum for me baby.”

 

The words elicit a sharp cry from the sub and a hand shoot down to circle Lena’s clit.

 

_“Nng- fuck_!” Lena moans out, her own climax seizing her and making her toes curl as the sub’s hips begin to slow into a roll, letting Lena’s walls flutter around the shaft as they both ride down the waves.

 

The sub extracts herself out of the harness and lowers herself gently on top of Lena, who smiles in satisfaction, her eyes slowly blinking closed as she hears a slow breath exhale from her ear as the weighted pressure on top fully presses down.

 

/ / /

 

Lena’s eyes fly open and she groans, pushing herself away from the warm arm on top of her as she reaches to her purse for her phone.

 

She didn’t mean to fall asleep, but she supposed after a long week filled with stress and a night of good fucking would make her exhausted enough to do so.

 

All signs of sleep and satisfaction immediately fly out as she catches sight of the time. “Shit!” She quietly curses, aware of her companion silently snoring away face down on the bed as stress files into Lena’s mind. She swings her legs off the bed and quickly scampers around to gather her clothes and change into.

 

Fuck. She woke up _late_. She didn’t even know if she had time to stop by her home for a change of clothes.

 

She checks the time from her phone again and nods. She’d be hard pressed, but if she hurried she could make it.

 

She quickly grabs the rest of her belongings, tossing them into her purse, but hesitates upon noting the dark blue band still wrapped around her sub’s head showing from the back.

 

How it stayed on throughout the night, Lena had no idea. She sucks her lips in, time weighing on the back of Lena’s mind before she comes to a decision.

 

She had fun last night, and the sub is a _very_ good girl, good enough that Lena is willing to frequent her again if she sees her.

 

So she rips out some paper from a notepad and pulls out a pen, scribbling out a short note.

 

_I had fun last night. Return the blindfold next time. -xo Miss_

 

She leaves it on the pillow before rushing out of the room

 

/ / /

 

After the frenzied pace of this morning, the rest of Lena’s day… had progressively gotten worse.

 

First, she doesn’t think she has ever had to ready herself for the day that fast in the morning before or taken a shower for such a short time and she felt _horrible_. Like she wasn’t ready at all for the day. She still left the house as neatly presented as she could however, and was disappointed upon not seeing Kara.

 

She had made it into her office with a few minutes to spare, and had hoped she would have some time to catch up on some paperwork and collect herself, only to be told that she had an interview just a few minutes after.

 

Then she had a few consecutive business meetings, including a board meeting, to which she had been constantly looked down upon and was forced to assert her stance as the new CEO of L-Corp, a name she had to remind and correct several times during.

 

And now, she had to end the day by going out onto a soccer field to meet some team in _heels_ and under the day's unusual blistering heat to wish a good luck during training camp for an upcoming friendly match.

 

If Lena was being honest though, she had no idea what that meant and briefly wondered if she was going to have to find someone to help her understand all this sport terminology. She didn’t even know friendly matches were a _thing._ She just thought every match was competitive. What was even the purpose of a friendly match?

 

She sighs, briefly considering visiting the bar again tonight.

 

Maybe that sub girl would be there.

 

The car stops, snapping Lena out of her musings.

 

She shakes her head, ridding herself of those thoughts as she tries to school her features. There was no time for that now.

 

She exits the car, greeted with a wave of heat and grimaces as she pulls large sunglasses out of her purse and slips them on. She’s granted brief reprieve by the shade as she walks through the entrance to the field, and is greeted with the sight of women shouting words of reassurance at each other as they work through drills and the sharp thrill of a whistle cadence.

 

She blinks, her head tilting to the side as she carefully walked the perimeter of the field, her eyes fixed on the all women’s team as she makes her way closer to where she thinks the one in charge is.

 

The head coach seems to have taken notice of Lena’s presence when she’s a few meters away as she sharply blows into the whistle, slowing the team to a stop to give their full attention. “Round up ladies!” She yells. The whole team jogs up to coach, standing to attention. “Now as you all may know, Luthor Corp has recently changed to L-Corp and was transferred to a new _lady_ CEO.”

 

To this, the whole team applauses with laughter and smiles, hooting and hollering in support.

 

And honestly, this was incredibly empowering to Lena, as a woman to feel and see other women support her.

 

“Now, she’s here today to show her support. So we’re going to introduce ourselves and then get back to work.”

 

“Yes Ma’m!” They all shout in unison, moving as one as they all stand to attention once again.

 

The head coach turns to Lena with an easy grin and an outstretched hand, “Lena Luthor.” She greets, “Jillian Ellis, Head Coach. But call me Jill.”

 

“Alright Jill.” Lena takes the proffered hand for a firm handshake. “Then I insist you call me Lena.”

 

Jillian nods, “On behalf of the US Women’s National soccer team, let me just thank you for continuing to support us.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Lena says, taking off her sunglasses to keep eye contact. “You’re all looking good for the weather.”

 

Jillian laughs, “This is nothing compared to Beijing in 2008. Am I right ladies?” She calls over.

 

The group shouts in protest, denying all claims and eliciting an easy laugh from the coach.

 

“They’re just trying to impress you.” Jillian winks, “They were all complaining about it. Let me introduce you to the team.” She gestures before looking down and noting Lena’s footwear. She raises a hand before Lena can take a step and turns to the rest of the team, “Single file ladies! Upfront!”

 

The whole team jogs over, complying immediately and Lena wishes that her business associates could follow orders like the women’s team.

 

One by one, Jillian introduces her to the team and their position, and Lena was certain she would have to review them all later at some point in time.

 

Another thing she felt like she would have to get used to?

 

Fist bumps.

 

When the first player apologized for not wanting to give a handshake as she was all smudged with dirt, grass stains, and sweat she offered out a fist instead and Lena stared at it confused until Jill instructed her on what to do.

 

She felt silly, as this action seemed so normal to all the women, but they all had smiled at her reassuringly.

 

It wasn’t until a familiar face showed up though that Lena’s brows shot up in surprise.

 

“And lastly, let me introduce you to our most recent addition, forward, and powerhouse, Kara Z. Danvers.” Jillian says with a clap to Kara’s shoulders. “This girl here is sending our veterans for a run of their money when it comes to plays and goals.”

 

Kara’s shyly laughs, ducking her head as she tries to brush off the compliment. “Stop it, coach” She says in a dry voice and a wave of a hand, bringing the other one up to the side of her face.

 

“You’re doing good kiddo. Especially today, you seem a lot more lively than usual. Whatever it is you're doing, keep it up.” Jillian says with a few hard pats to the shoulder.

 

Kara flushes an adorable red before she peers up at Lena shyly. “Miss Luthor.” Kara softly greets in a husky voice, no doubt tired and strained from a full day’s activity of practice.

 

The voice and title suddenly reminds Lena of last night’s events when it _shouldn’t_ have, but it sounded eerily close to the sub’s voice and - _for God’s sake_ \- now she finds herself staring at muscular arms and wonders what it would look like in those silk restraints that she used to tie up her sub.

 

And fucking dammit all! She was already struggling with her slight obsession on Kara her _neighbor_ \- her adorably cute, and awkward neighbor who was probably as vanilla as they come with arms Lena wishes she could feel under her fingers.

 

But now she had to deal with this.

 

Kara Z. Danvers.

 

Newest addition, forward, and powerhouse of the US Women’s National Soccer Team.

 

Who honestly probably had an Apollon _body_ underneath those clothes.

 

Just thinking about it made Lena want to return to the bar and have another night with the sub.

 

“Kara.” Lena smiles, “Now I know what that duffel bag is for.”

 

Kara nervously laughs, “Um. Yeah.” She nods.

 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Jillian asks, pointing between the two of them.

 

“Yeah coach.” Kara nods.

 

“We’re actually neighbors.” Lena offers.

 

“Wow! What a coincidence.”

 

“Quite.” Lena nods.

 

“Will you be staying to watch?” Kara asks.

 

Lena considers, thinking of watching Kara’s muscles at work, “For a bit.”

 

Kara brightly grins, “Cool.”

 

“Alright, let's get back to those drills then.” Jillian states, emphasizing her point with a few clap of her hands. “Let’s go ladies!”

 

Kara cutely waves at Lena before running off to do what she’s told.

 

“You can sit over there by the benches if you’d like.” Jillian says, “Feel free to leave any time you’d like.”

 

Lena nods, making her way to said seats to watch the women’s team work and puts on dark sunglasses.

 

She silently observes Kara for what feels like a long while, taking in the sweat dripping down her face and muscles straining from her arms to her legs.

 

Her eyes flutter close, remembering the sub from last night and easily pictures Kara in her place instead. She wonders if Kara would take to orders from her like she seems to take from under her coach.

 

Lena abruptly stands with a low growl and takes her leave. Her head buzzing and draining out the shouts and whistle blows as she stiffly walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for reading and supporting this! You guys are amazing.

Having the day that Lena’s has had, all she wants to do is take a long hot bath and relax her feet. Maybe even go back to that bar.

 

Even though the submissive from last week hasn’t shown up again, Lena did manage to find some other sub. A regular to the bar.

 

Who was... fine. Good enough to help her de-stress, and in turn she was able to help him. She might even see him again if the sub from last week doesn’t turn up.

 

Which would… be a shame, to be quite honest. Even though he was fine, he wasn’t really what she wanted. The sub from last week was a good fit, she fulfilled Lena’s... criteria.

 

Her musings are halted though, upon exiting the elevator on her floor and seeing Kara… balancing herself on a soccer ball?

 

“Kara?” Lena calls out as she approaches closer.

 

“Miss Luthor.” Kara greets with a small, friendly smile, her arms spread out to her sides to help center herself as she twists her body side to side in a small jig.

 

The title makes her pause, reminding her once again of the sub from last week and as pleasant and satisfying as the experience was, she shouldn’t be reminded of it or enter that mindset every time Kara says “Miss”, especially if it’s just going to make her slight obsession worse. “Lena, please.” She insists. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“Oh, I uh-“ Kara ducks her head in embarrassment, sliding down the soccer ball in such a way to make it pop up just a bit to catch air. Enough for her to maneuver a foot to kick it higher for her to catch, and rest it against her stomach.

 

And, even though that was most likely something incredibly _basic_ to the soccer player, Lena is impressed nonetheless.

 

“I mayyyyy have locked myself out of the apartment.” Kara sheepishly confesses, spinning the ball between her hands. “I’m waiting for my sister to come by with her spare key to let me in. So I’m just, y’know? Entertaining myself.” She emphasizes, holding the ball out and juggling it back and forth.

 

“Oh.” Lena blinks. She looks from Kara and then over to her own door, and back at Kara. “Would you like to come over to my place and wait?” Lena offers, feeling bad at simply leaving her neighbor out in the hallway.

 

“Um. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Kara shyly says, clutching the ball against her chest in a hug.

 

“Nonsense. I insist.” Lena says, waving a hand for Kara to follow as she walks the few meters over to her door.

 

“Alright then, thank you.” She hears Kara pick up her duffel bag with a grunt and her steps closing in.

 

“It’s not a problem.” Lena says, unlocking her door and pushing it open. “I’m sorry about the mess. I’m still trying to get settled in and organizing everything, but make yourself at home.” She gestures around at the boxes still littered about as she slips her heels off to trade for house slippers.

 

“It’s fine.” Kara says, shutting the door behind them and pocketing her phone. She must have texted her sister while Lena wasn’t looking. “Thanks again for inviting me over. I appreciate it.” She looks down at her shoes and over to Lena’s heels.

 

Lena notices, “You can leave your shoes on. I just wanted to get out of my heels.”

 

Kara nods and follows in.

 

“Is there anything I can offer? A drink?”

 

“Water would be great.”

 

Lena nods, making her way over to the open bar kitchen to grab just that as Kara settled in on one of the high chairs, the soccer ball in her lap. “I haven’t seen you around much lately,” Lena notes, which was honestly _tragic_. She reaches for a glass. “Busy?”

 

Kara lets out a laugh that sounds a bit forced to Lena’s ears as she fills the glass with ice. “Yeah, well... between our upcoming friendly and finals, I haven’t really had time to be around.”

 

“And how is that going?” Lena asks, sliding the iced water over to Kara. “The… training camp?”

 

Kara pauses, as though trying to figure something out. “With… Coach Ellis?” She asks.

 

Lena blinks, unsure, but nods anyway.

 

“Good, I guess.” Kara shrugs, “I mean. Of course we’re good? We’re always good. But I mean, the training is going good. _Great_. Our co-captains are strong as ever and Imra, Felicity, Anissa, Sara, and the rest of the girls have been on point. And it’s great practicing with them again and it’s like we’ve never been apart. Which is good. Super, I mean. So we’re definitely going to be ready for the match.” She reassures, causing a look of amusement to cross Lena’s face. “Yeah.”

 

“That’s… good.” Lena offers. “And yourself?”

 

Kara blinks, “What about me?”

 

“How is training going for you?”

 

“Oh. It’s going good. Great.” Kara nods emphatically, “Fantastic. Never better.” She says before taking a long sip of her drink.

 

“That’s… good.” Lena repeats, her tone mixed between uncertainty and appraisal. Her eyes flit over Kara’s figure and is only slightly disappointed to see that she’s completely covered up in workout gear. All is not lost though, as she can see the clear definition of biceps through the fitted-

 

“Mhm.” Kara nods again, pulling Lena back into her stupor. The glass is placed down with a resounding click, and Kara reaches up to adjust her glasses.

 

Lena begins to lightly drum her fingers against the counter, not knowing what else to talk about.

 

“So-“

 

“Uh-“

 

The two speak at the same time, immediately prompting them both to stop and Kara to nervously laugh while Lena softly smiles.

 

“Go ahead.” Lena says with a palm up.

 

“Oh. Er. Well- I was just. How was… _your_ week?” Kara asks, fiddling with the ball in her lap, her legs vigorously bouncing in place.

 

“It’s been… okay.” Lena says carefully, “The company is still in the process of transitioning from the move here and with the recent change of ownership to me. So it’s been a little rough.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Kara frowns, “It must be tough.”

 

“I can’t complain.” Lena shrugs.

 

Kara flashes a sympathetic smile, “Well, I know it’s not much, but you’ll make it through.” She says in a soft, matter of fact tone. “You’re strong.”

 

Surprise overtakes her, causing Lena to still for a moment. “Oh. Thank you.” Lena says finally. “That- that means a lot.” She says.

 

Kara merely flashes a wide, genuine smile, her eyes glinting knowingly before she ducks her head to fidget with her glasses. “I’m just being honest.” She says, dropping her hand to play with her ball. Her head lifts again, “What were you going to say?” She asks.

 

Lena looks up in thought before remembering, “Ah. I was going to ask you if everything was okay.” She says, watching Kara’s eyes furrow down and tilt her head to the side in confusion. “You just kind of seemed a little-“ Lena considers, trying to think of a proper description. “Strung up?”

 

“Oh.” Kara turns her attention back to her ball that her hands were turning over. “Just nerves, I guess.”

 

“For the… upcoming match?”

 

Kara shrugs. “I guess. It’s just this week that’s so hectic honestly, with finals and...” She trails off in a half-hearted shrug, tapping her fingers against her ball in an off beat cadence.

 

Lena shuffles, and tries to play off the fact that she doesn’t really know what she’s talking about while trying to keep the conversation going. “Well, I’m sure you guys will do great in your finals and score dozens of goals.” She says, “They uh. Your opponents won’t know what hit them.”

 

She must have said something weird if the slanted smile and brow quirk of Kara’s was anything to go by. “Do you know who we’re up against?”

 

Lena nods slowly, having been informed of this just after meeting the USWNT, but something about Kara’s tone makes her feel uncertain. “China PR.”

 

Full blown amusement flits across Kara’s face and leans forward against the bar, arms folded on top of the surface. “You don’t actually follow soccer, do you?”

 

Embarrassed laughter shoots out from Lena’s chest at being caught, though not surprised. “No. I don’t know a thing besides the facts of there being goalies, and that most of the world calls it football and most Americans call it Soccer.” She confesses.

 

Kara grins at this, “And that you know what a soccer ball looks like I hope.”

 

Lena chuckles in agreement, “And that I know what a soccer ball is.” She confirms.

 

Kara flashes a bright smile, eyes crinkling in delight up at Lena.

 

And of course, Lena thinks, _of course_ Kara would have such a warm, sunny smile.

 

“Do you follow any sports?”

 

“I used to watch a few basketball games back in college.” Lena says, “But only because my friend was on the team. I never got too into-”

 

But before she can finish, Kara’s phone buzzes and she’s mouthing an apology as she answers. “Alex?” A pause. “Yeah, I’ll be right out.” She hangs up and hops off the high chair, ball tucked under arm as she picked up her duffel bag with a strained grunt. “Sorry for interrupting, but my sister is outside.”

 

“It’s okay.” Lena assures, smoothing down her clothing as she rounds over to walk Kara to the door.

 

“Thanks for inviting me over again. I appreciate it.”

 

“Yes. Well.” Lena opens the door, “What are neighbors for?”

 

Kara smiles, but it quickly disappears into a sheepish look as someone marches up to her with a wagging finger.

 

“Kara, seriously? How do you keep locking yourself- Oh! Miss Luthor!”

 

Lena blinks, looking between Alex - who seems _oddly_ familiar - and Kara in confusion.

 

Alex outstretches her hand in greeting and it suddenly occurs to Lena that this was the soccer player who apologized and offered a fist bump instead.

 

“Lena, please.” She says and shakes her hand.

 

“Lena,” Alex nods and repeats, taking her hand back. “Thanks for having my sister over.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” Lena assures, glancing between the two. “I apologize though, I didn’t realize you two were related when we first met.”

 

The two laugh, sending each other knowing looks.

 

“We get that a lot.” Kara says

 

“It’s because we’re actually foster sisters.” Alex easily supplies, throwing an arm around Kara’s shoulder into a half hug who beamed and wrapped her own arms to snuggle up into her sister, ball pressed into Alex’s side. “We adopted Kara when she was 12.”

 

Lena hesitantly nods, unsure if she should express sympathy. Kara and Alex are smiling affectionately at each other though, so it doesn’t seem as though there are any complicated feelings from Kara.

 

Lena pauses in thought, “Doesn’t that get confusing on the field? Having the same last name.”

 

“It’s what the Z is for.” The two say at the same time.

 

“I kept my previous name and had Danvers added.” Kara shrugs, “So now I’m Z. Danvers and Alex is just Danvers.”

 

“The last part is true, but no one actually calls you that.” Alex teases, and Lena can only presume that this must be an soccer community thing.

 

Kara pouts, her cheeks cutely puffing out, and Alex reaches up with both her hands to squish them affectionately while cooing. Kara scrunches her face even further in retaliation, sticking her tongue out and immaturely growls (in a very non-growling manner) back.

 

And Lena is sucking in her lips to hide the oncoming wide smile that’s threatening to spill across her face at the sight.

 

“Come on, let’s get you in your apartment so I can get back to _my_ place.” Alex laughs, playfully pushing Kara’s face away. “Thanks again Lena.”

 

“Yeah. Thank you, Lena!” Kara grins.

 

The two sisters wave farewell to Lena; Alex with a simple raised hand and Kara with a small, but enthusiastic one before they lean into each other and talk lowly.

 

Lena watches Alex lightly shove Kara, prompting her to burst into a fit of giggles before she nearly tackles Alex into a hug and lifts her up with an arm and into a small spin - and Lena turns on her heel and closes the door with a low groan. She drops her face into her hands, mentally reviewing what had just occurred.

 

Kara locked herself out of her apartment, and Lena invited her over and...

 

Of course Kara Z. Danvers would provide her with reassurance despite barely knowing Lena.

 

Of course Kara Z. Danvers would be cute and affectionate with someone she loves.

 

And _of course_ Kara Z. Danvers is strong enough to pick up another person like nothing with one arm.

 

Lena lets out another groan, the image of being lifted against the wall flashing in her mind and-

 

This… _lusting_ obsession on her neighbor is getting wildly out of hand.

 

/ / /

 

After much deliberation (and tossing and turning in bed) Lena finally relents that she needs to take control of her… baser needs.

 

She would do it herself but, she knew she needed more than just an orgasm.

 

So she returns to the bar, fully intent on using that sub that comes regularly, and is pleasantly surprised to find _the_ sub sitting at the same spot, once again snacking away.

 

“Not a frequent visitor I take it.” Lena says, slipping across the table with a drink in hand.

 

The sub merely offers a smile, “Sorry Miss, I've been busy.”

 

“Work?”

 

An easy laugh shows all of her teeth, and Lena is easily reminded of Kara’s smile. “Work.”

 

“Well, now that you’re back.” Lena purrs, reaching out to brush her hand against the sub’s. “How about we head upstairs?”

 

/ / /

 

“Safe word?”

 

“Mitochondria.”

 

They’re back in the same room as last time, and Lena offers a smile to the sub before leaning up and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Good girl. Do you still have my blindfold?”

 

The sub sheepishly nods, reaching into the pocket of her cardigan and pulls it out.

 

“Put it on.” Lena says, turning around and making her way to her purse on the desk. She takes off her own mask to set down and pulls out a collar and leash. “Let me know when you’re ready.” She calls back.

 

“I’m ready Miss.”

 

Lena grins, turning around and wastes no time in walking up to her sub. She reaches out with her free hand, trailing it down from the sub’s shoulder to caress her arms and up her chest. Lena takes a moment to glance down at the other’s outfit, and is pleased to note that she’s wearing a light blue knee length flow-y skirt and matching button up. “Why don’t we get this off?” She suggests, running her hand underneath the navy cardigan to help the sub shrug it off.

 

The moment it hits the floor, the sub reaches up to the buttons of her shirt and Lena halts the movement. “Uh-uh, not yet.” She says.

 

She watches carefully as the sub drops her hands, and Lena toys with one of the top buttons of the shirt before undoing two of them to reveal cleavage and carefully running the blunt of her nails against skin and up to the sub’s neck.

 

“I’m going to put a collar on you,” She whispers, her hand barely brushing against the crook of the sub’s neck before fingers began to crawl to her nape. “And then leash you, understood?”

 

The sub audibly takes a shaky breath and minutely nods, “Yes ma’m.”

 

Lena smiles, pressing a kiss to her lips and lightly nipping at slightly chapped lips as she reached up with her other hand to wrap the collar on the sub’s neck. “You should take better care of your lips.” Lena remarks, fastening the collar and probing two fingers under to ensure space.

 

Cheeks flush red as the sub stammers out an apology, “I-I’ve been outside a lot and it must have-”

 

Lena begins making hushing sounds as she clips the leash on, “Do you remember the rules from last time?”

 

The sub nods.

 

“I need you to repeat them.”

 

“O-Only answer with yes or no and not to say anything unnecessary unless I’m-” Her throat bobs in a visibly hard swallow, “Begging.” She whispers, near inaudible.

 

“Good girl.” Lena praises with a kiss, “Remember that for next time, otherwise I’m going to punish you, alright?”

 

The sub ducks her head, “Yes, Miss.”

 

Lena smiles wrapping the leash around her hand before leaning back in with another kiss, her tongue lightly flicking against upper lips. She brushes her free hand against one of the sub’s, and guides it to her waist.

 

She can feel the sub relax as she gets the idea, leaning forward more and confidently wraps her arms around the small of Lena’s back as they continue their kissing session.

 

Lena takes this time to blatantly fondle and caress up the sub’s forearms and up to her biceps for a few moments, before trailing down and pulling the shirt out from the skirt to rake nails against toned abs.

 

She feels the sub give a large exhale at the action, and then sharply pulls at the leash with a malicious grin, eliciting a gasp.

 

“Come, follow me,” Lena whispers against lips as she steps out of strong arms and walks backwards toward the door, pulling against the leash.

 

The sub blindly stumbles along as she follows closely, being led by the leash, until Lena is fully backed against the door and presses a hand to the sub’s chest.

 

She playfully rubs against the cloth there, teasingly brushing her fingers on revealed skin as she hooks a leg over the sub’s hip, “Think you can lift me?” Lena asks, pulling the sub in with her leg and rolling her hip forward suggestively. “Fuck me against the door?” She asks against lips.

 

The sub merely groans, “Y-yes ma’m.” She nods.

 

“Then do it.”

 

It’s an immediate action, and Lena gasps in surprise when the sub grabs her by the bottom of her thighs, making her dress ride up and easily lifts, nearly slamming her back against the door and making her groan. Heat spreads through her core and she realizes she’s high enough to have to lean down to kiss the sub.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Lena hisses, hurriedly pressing kisses to lips as a hand trails up the inside of her thighs. “You’re such a good girl.”

 

Fingers rub against her center through the cloth of her ruined underwear, wetness spreading and making her moan. “M-miss. Your-“

 

“Just move them.” Lena breaths between kisses. “Or under them. I don’t care. Just fuck me.”

 

It’s only a second that the pressure against her cunt disappears, but is replaced with direct contact as her underwear is pulled to the side.

 

“Yesss!” She groans as a finger easily slides in her. “More.” She demands, her cheek pressed against the sub’s heated one.

 

The sub groans, kissing and lightly nipping against Lena’s neck and shoulder as she complies, adding another finger into her thrusts.

 

Heavy breaths and moans escape from Lena’s mouth as the fingers move in and out of her cunt, the sub’s thumb brushing and circling against her clit help the pressure build up.

 

“I’m close.” Lena pants, her hips rocking against each thrust.

 

The sub grunts, peppering kisses down and dips her head between Lena’s breasts.  She arches her back to give better access and finally the sub manages to latch onto a nipple and- “C-Can I go down on you miss?” the sub asks, “Please, please let me-”

 

The mental image shoots to her core, and Lena throws her head back against the door, a soft _thud_ sounding alongside her moan as she nods, but realizes that the other can’t see. “Yes. _Yes_. Do it.”

 

The sub obliges and slowly shuffles down while slowing her thrusts.

 

Soon enough, Lena is groaning out as she realizes the sub is _kneeling_ down as she lifts Lena’s legs over her shoulders, her ass is hanging in the air while her upper back is completely resting against the door as leverage, leaving her no choice but to splay a hand against the wooden frame.

 

The sub slows her thrust down before extracting her fingers out, and Lena can honestly say she’s impressed that the sub is managing to hold her up for so long. The idle thought quickly leaves and Lena throws her head against the door and arches her back as she feels the subs tongue lick a long broad strip up her cunt to her clit.

 

She pulls back against the leash, slamming her hand against the door and pulling the sub’s face closer, “Fuck! That’s it, right there baby girl.” She moans, “You’re doing such a good job.”

 

The sub lets out a low groan, and Lena can feel it.

 

“You’re such a good girl.” She praises, “You’re making me feel so good and- _fuck!”_

 

She feels fingers thrusting back into her and the sub wrapping her lips around Lena’s clit to suck on.

 

“That’s it. That’s my good girl.” Lena moans, “I’m almost there.”

 

Sharp, circling movement around her clit makes her come undone with a shout, and one of Lena’s hands fly to the sub’s head as her hips rock against her face with each wave.

 

She expects the sub to slow down her movement, to give her a moment to steady herself, but instead gasps when a hand reaches up to grope her ass and pull her more firmly against the sub’s face as she continues thrusting and licking.

 

“W-wait.” Lena groans, “I need a minute to- _nngh! Fuck!”_

 

The sub quickens her movement against her clit instead though, thrusting slow and hard with her fingers and probing against that particular spot in Lena’s cunt.

 

She knows she’s positively _dripping_ on the sub’s face by now, and Lena finds herself cumming _again_ when her clit gets sucked on, her climax taking her by surprise without warning.

 

The sub finally slows down her movement, and Lena is panting wantonly as her hips quiver in delight.

 

Though, as pleasing as that was, the sub didn’t _listen_.

 

Lena shortens the leash and sharply tugs it upwards as she shakily slides off broad shoulders, “I told you to wait.” She growls.

 

The sub yelps at the suddenness, “B-but I-” She makes a move to stand.

 

“Stay where you are.” Lena commands, and the sub lowers herself back down to kneel. “Did I give you permission to keep fucking me?”

 

“N-No, ma’m.”

 

“And what did you do?”

 

Shame seems to take hold of the sub as her cheeks flush and she ducks her head.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“I-I didn’t listen.” the sub whispers.

 

“That’s right. And do you know what happens to bad girls who don’t listen?”

 

The sub whimpers, and Lena yanks on the leash again, making her yelp. “Th-they get punished, ma’m!”

 

“That’s right. Now get up and follow.” She commands, tugging on the leash. She leads the sub toward the foot of the bed, before rounding behind her and pushing her forward. “Crawl up a bit.” She says, leading the leash between the sub’s legs. “That’s it, now… stay.” She says as she begins to strip.

 

Once naked, she climbs onto the bed from behind, and runs her hands down the sub’s sides before sliding them to the front and slowly undoes the buttons, pressing chaste kisses and lightly nipping at the sub’s neck and shoulders before pushing down between her shoulder blades. “Hands behind your back baby.”

 

The sub complies with a shaky breath allowing Lena to slowly peel the shirt off inch by inch, kissing and nipping every bit of exposed skin along the way, careful not to mark it. By the time Lena is down to the small of her back, and sliding the rest of the shirt off, the sub is lightly quivering.

 

“M-miss?”

 

“Sh.” Lena hushes, unhooking the bra next and pulling it off. “I know you like touching.” Lena whispers, reaching around to caress the sub’s breasts, lightly tweaking her nipples. “And you can’t get off unless you’re fucking me or I tell you to, am I right?”

 

The sub whimpers, and Lena pinches her nipples harder, eliciting a gasped, “Y-Yes miss! I-I need to touch you or I-I can’t cum.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Lena nods, sliding her hands down until they reach the light blue skirt. She runs her hands up, peeling it back to reveal underwear that’s completely soaked through and grins. “So, I’m going to tie your hands up with the leash. And then I’m going to touch _you_ however I see fit.” Lena says simply, pulling the ruined panties down and tossing them somewhere behind her. “Because, you didn’t listen to me. You didn’t listen when I told you to _wait_. So now, as your punishment for being a bad girl, you’re going to wait until I think you deserve to touch me again. Understood?”

 

The sub chokes out a pained whimper, and Lena almost feels _bad_ at the pitiful sound, but remains diligent in her standing.

 

“Baby?” She calls out. “Do you understand?”

 

“I-I understand miss,” the sub says, ashamed. “I-I was a bad girl. Please tie my hands up and t-touch me how you see fit.”

 

Lena nods, pressing a kiss between shoulder blades. “Good girl.” She says. She takes the leash, ensuring there is enough pressure against the sub’s center and wraps the excess around the sub’s wrists to tie them together, making sure two fingers fit through the knot once again. “Good?”

 

“Y-yes. Thank you, Miss.”

 

Lena pauses at the show of gratitude, her mind flashing back from earlier that evening of when Kara thanked her.

 

She leans back against her ankles, groping at the sub’s firm ass and taking in the sight of blonde hair splayed against the mattress, a muscled back angled down, and legs folded up kneeling for her in a light blue skirt.

 

It was just so easy for Lena to imagine Kara in this sub’s place. So easy for Lena’s lust and obsession on her neighbor to take over her imagination.

 

So easy to picture that this was Kara’s muscular back, firm ass, defined arms and legs instead.

 

So easy to imagine that this was Kara thanking her instead.

 

A shiver runs down Lena’s spine and to her core as she trails a hand up the hardened back, up the neck, and against the scalp to tangle her fingers into blonde hair, and she lightly tugs not-Kara’s head back to the side so Lena can kiss her neck.

 

She hears a groan, and heat rushes back down to Lena’s core as her stomach flutters in thought. “Every time you do that, remember to thank me.” She says.

 

“Y-yes Miss.” The sub fervently nods, “Thank you, Miss.”

 

And Lena has to suppress a groan of her own as she thinks of Kara.

 

Instead, she slowly rubs and massages strong shoulders, just slightly red and sweaty from the sub's previous exertion of holding Lena up, and she kisses them. "Are you feeling okay?" She asks, "You didn't hurt yourself right?"

 

"N-No ma'm." The sub breathes.

 

"Good." Lena says. However, she continues massaging and rubbing the sub's shoulders for a few minutes, her lips touching and alternating in between and at the nape of the sub's neck and in between shoulder blades.

 

A breathy, satisfied sigh of, "Thank you, Miss." comes out, and Lena smiles as she continues her ministration.

 

After a while, when she feels the shoulders finally relax, she works her way down, pressing kisses and groping and fondling every available defined muscle she can and-

 

She reaches down at the sub’s ass, and lightly bites it.

 

Hips jolt forward at that movement, and Lena remembers from their last session that the sub is particularly sensitive there. “ _Ugh_ \- Thank you Miss!”

 

She grins, reaching with one hand to massage a cheek while her other hand runs between slick folds alongside the leash.

 

Hips canter forward again, and she receives another shout of gratitude.

 

She watches the leash press in and rub against the folds more and she presses down against the sub’s ass to prevent hips from rocking. “Try not to move baby.” She says, pulling the leash to the side.

 

The sub whimpers, presumably from the loss of pressure, but loudly moans again as Lena easily slips a finger in. “Th-thank you, Miss!”

 

Lena smirks, watching in absolute delight as back and arm muscles strain in an attempt to keep still and prevent the leash from moving again for awhile. She works her finger in and out from her sub before removing it as she leans down, nipping at an asscheek.

 

The sub cries in gratitude again as Lena holds the leash to the side, and plunges her tongue in against the heated core.

 

She groans against the cunt, reaching around a strong thigh to flick against the sub’s clit.

 

“Th-thank you, m-miss!” She strains out, and Lena can tell that the sub is in near tears.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Lena quietly says.

 

“I-I want to touch you.” The sub cries, “Please, please, please let me touch you.”

 

“And?” Lena prompts, sliding two fingers in and pumping them in and out.

 

“I-I’m sorry for not listening to you. I-I was a bad girl, but I won’t do it again. I-I’ll be good! Please let me touch you. Please! I need it.”

 

“Good girl.” Lena says, kissing the sub’s clit before leaning back and pulling her fingers out.

 

The sub whimpers from the loss, but pants out a quiet, “Thank you miss. Thank you, thank you.”

 

And Lena unties the knot and unclips the leash. She settles a little ways to the side and tugs on the collar to help guide the sub on top of her. “Kiss me,” She says against lips, “And fuck me.”

 

The sub surges forward, easily complying as her hand trails down between Lena’s legs, and slides in two fingers.

 

Lena groans into the sub’s mouth as she hooks a leg over hips and bends her other leg up to press against the sub’s core.

 

She can feel how wet the sub is simply by how much she’s dripping against Lena’s thigh, and how close she is by urgently and wantonly she’s rubbing herself against Lena. “Miss, please. Please, let me cum. Please, please.”

 

And Lena is already close again, and it only takes a few swipes against her clit until she’s arching her back and moaning loudly. “Cum for me, baby.” She gasps out.

 

The sub groans and slows her hips against Lena’s thigh until she grinds to a stop with a large relieved exhale, lowering herself on top of Lena with whispered, “Thank you. Thank you Miss. Thank you.”

 

Lena reaches up to lightly scratch the sub’s scalp and play with blonde hair as they wind down.

 

It’s a good few minutes until the sub pushes herself off of Lena with a sheepish smile, “I um… Thank you, for the session.” She says, “But I actually need to go… I have to be up early tomorrow.”

 

Lena nods in understanding, “That’s fine. I actually need to be up early as well.” She says, bringing her hands up to unfasten the collar. She lightly caresses the neck as it falls in her hand, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Thank you.” The sub nods before swinging her legs off the side of the bed and getting up.

 

Lena watches in amusement as the sub stays rooted at the same spot before turning back around in what looks like embarrassment, “Could you… bring me my mask please?”

 

Lena laughs as she gets up, walking across the room and grabbing the mask off of the dresser before returning and pressing it against the sub’s chest.

 

“Thank you.” The sub says. She turns around, and Lena turns around herself to grab her own mask to put on.

 

“Um. I’m ready.” The sub says.

 

“Almost done.” Lena says as she tightens her knot. “Alright.”

 

The sub turns around, Lena’s blindfold in hand. “Uh… here.”

 

“Thanks.” Lena smirks, knowing she’s going to have to wash it before their next session. She sits on the bed again and watches the sub gather her clothes and put them on, trying her best to smooth down her skirt, but ultimately giving up.

 

“Um. Thanks again.” The sub offers when she’s finished and at the door.

 

“You’re welcome.” Lena says, “See you next week?”

 

The sub halts, and shakes her head. “Sorry. I'll be back the following week though.”

 

Lena shrugs, “Alright, I’ll see you then.” She wiggles her fingers in farewell.

 

The sub gives a small wave of farewell before exiting the room, and Lena waits a few minutes before she decides to go home as well.

 

/ / /

 

“Morning Lena!”

 

Lena turns her head from her door, seeing Kara exit out of her her own apartment as the sky was just starting to brighten for the morning. “Kara,” She greets, and immediately notices the eased change in demeanor the soccer player is exuding. A vast contrast from yesterday evening when she seemed tense. “You look better.”

 

Kara’s cheeks turn red as she widely grins, shuffling her duffle bag further up her shoulder with an easy laugh. “Yeah. Guess I just needed a night in.” She says, bringing up a hand to zip her Nike jacket up a bit a bit further to the base of her throat before rubbing at the column.

 

“Guess so.” Lena nods as she finishes locking up, “You’re up early.”

 

Kara enthusiastically nods, “Yeah. I have to catch a flight out for the game on Thursday.”

 

Lena tilts her head, “Against… China?”

 

Kara’s eyes glint as she flashes a good natured smile, “Yeah. Against China.” She confirms as they reach the elevator and she pushes the button. She pauses, looking at Lena in evaluation as though knowing she would garner a reaction with what she’ll say next. “I have another match on Friday too.”

 

“Wait, there’s _another_ one?” Lena asks in disbelief and Kara bursts out laughing.

 

“Yeah, but that’s on Tuesday.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Kara nods, the elevator arrives and the two file in and press the ground button. “We have two exhibition matches with China, one on Thursday and one on Tuesday.” She clarifies, “But we’re also in the middle of the NWSL finals. I have one on Friday and another next Saturday with some of the other girls.”

 

Lena warily stares at Kara, not understanding.

 

Kara merely flashs a grin, “Will you be watching?”

 

Which match? Lena wants to ask, her mind still reeling at the fact that apparently there were two separate competitions occurring. Or were they matches? “Um… I’m not sure.” Lena confesses, “I’m afraid I won’t understand what’s going on.”

 

Kara shrugs, “That’s okay. Maybe some other time.”

 

Silence befalls the two for a few seconds, and Kara exuberantly bounces on the balls of her feet, but before Lena can try to come up with something to say, the elevator dings and the doors open.

 

They continue walking out of the building in silence, and the moment they’re out the door, Lena notices that her car is parked behind a… bus.

 

“It was good seeing you Lena. See you later.” Kara cheerfully waves as she lightly bounces a few times toward her vehicle.

 

Lena waves back, “See you later.”

 

Kara flashes another toothy smile, and opens the door, unleashing a shout and cheer from inside and making her squeal a gleeful greeting as she clambers inside.

 

Lena blinks a few times before climbing into her own car. The moment her driver sets off, she pulls out her phone.

 

“Siri, what time is the United States Women’s National Soccer Team’s match against China?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What initially started as searching up soccer terms and watching some games for reference, has turned to me somehow following the NWSL and a bunch of players. (FakeFan Life) Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://notamyope.tumblr.com) if you feel like it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So uh, this is my first time writing smut and I'm kind of nervous about it... I wanted to practice and I figured that writing something that involves so much of it would be a good writing exercise. So please let me know if I can make any improvements! And unfortunately I won't update this regularly, as my main focus will be my other story, Just Pretend, but I'll update this as much as I can! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Send me questions or your thoughts on [tumblr](https://notamyope.tumblr.com)
> 
> PS - I'd like to apologize to non US readers (and my family outside the US) for having to read the word Soccer and not Football. 
> 
> PPS - I actually don't know too much about Soccer/Football, so if I get anything wrong, please feel free to comment and let me know and I'll try my best to correct it post-haste


End file.
